Forgive me
by mangaka-love
Summary: Well, this is my first story. It is a love story between Haru and Rin. There is some spoiler of the manga so, if you didn't read it or want to read the manga, don't read my story! An HaruXRin love story! Enjoy it! XD Oh yeah, I rate it T, but there is a
1. Prologue

**Well, this is my first fic or story that I made and I hope you will like it. The first thing I write in this site was a poem: "_Hinata's love poem"_. And I hope you won't be too rude with me! Oh, and I almost forget that I have some difficulties in English, so, send me review! I want to know your comments on my first story (if you like it or not). Return to the talk about my story:- This is a story between Rinnie (Rin) and Hatsuharu (Haru), a love story. There will be some little spoiler (of the manga) but the biggest part of the story will be invent (some characters too). So, enjoy it!**

**The story: **_Forgive me…_

**Prologue:**

- Rin woke up in a bedroom. But it wasn't **Her** bedroom…

"_Where am I ?" _she ask herself. And at this moment, a nurse come in the little dark room

"_Oh yeah, I'm at the hospital. But the doctor said that I should go out today._"

"_But what did I do yesterday, I can't remember…." _

She thought a moment want it hit her.

Yesterday, Haru came to see her…

* * *

--- Flashback--- 

Rin was woke up by the sound of footsteps in the corridor . And then, the door open.

It was Haru. But she didn't want to see him because she remember the words of Akito.

"What do you think your doing! You think that someone can love you! If you think it,

just forget it! Nobody will love you! Never! You stupid horse! Just get out of his life

if you don't want to hurt him!"

"**Don't approach me! I don't need you anymore! Get out of my room!"**

Haru was in shock. He didn't expect her to say that. It looks like if he receives a dagger

in the heart. But he just left the room and go away.

--- End of the flash back ---

* * *

_" I'm sure it's better if continue to do this, because he will forget me and he would stop loving me... I'm sure it's the_

_better thing to do... Yes, I'm sure it is, I'm sure..."_

_

* * *

_

**Well, review please! I know, it was short but it was just the prologue so, see ya with the next chapter! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 1: A shocking New

**-Hey! I'm here again with the chapter 1 ! Thanks for your review KawaiiAyu! Well, yes, I will continue my HaruXRin story because… I like this couple! And like I see, there is not a lot of Haru and Rin stories…But I don't know if you'll like my story…Reviews PLEASE!**

**-Chapter 1: A shocking new**

-Rin was in her thought (about what she said to Haru) when the doctor open the door.

"Miss Sôma?" the doctor call her.

She look up at him after a few seconds.

"Are you alright Miss Sôma?" the doctor ask her.

"Yes, I am. Why are you here? You want something?"

The doctor, a little bit surprise by her rudeness, just tell her that she can go out of the

hospital. She nods and get out of the bed. Then, the doctor left the room.

"_Where should I go now? I don't want to go to Kagura's house. But I will just go see her_

_mom to tell her that I will go in the city to eat something."_

_

* * *

_  
**At Kagura's house:**

-The mom of Kagura heard knocks on the door, so, she want to open it. She was surprise

to see that it was Rin. Rin sees the expression on her face and then, said:" The doctor

said that I was alright so, he let me go of the hospital."

Kagura's mom nods and go in the kitchen. "Do you want to eat something, Isuzu?"

Rin hates this when someone calls her by her real name. "No, I will go eat in the city."

Rin rarely ate whit Kagura and her mom and today is not an exception.

" Ok, but Kagura and I will not be here before 20:30."

"It's ok, see you later then." Rin respond.

" Wait Isuzu!" Kagura's mom calls.

"What is it?" Rin said, almost with an angry tone in her voice, when she heard Isuzu>.

"I have something to tell you before you go."

"Ok, so, what is it?" Rin answers. " Is it a bad or a good new?"

"Well," she begins, " It's depend of your opinon."

" Ok, well, just shoot it." Rin said, a little bit annoyed by the answer of the woman..

"Shigure called me yesterday. He said that Akito changes you of school."

"You won't go to your other school girls. Now, you will go to a mixed school."

"WHAT!" was the only thing that the black hair girl could reply. If this what Akito wants,

then, she'll have to obey. Kagura's mom continue:" Your new uniform is on your bed."

And then, she left and go up-stairs. " Have a good day my dear!"she hear the woman call.

" _Yeah, having a good day after this new? How can she says that! Humpf, I wonder why_

_Akito did this…" _ And, with that, she left and slam the door hard.

" _I knew that she will be mad but I didn't have the choice…" Kagura's mom thought._

_

* * *

_

**-Well, this is the end of the chapter 1 ! Hope you liked it. It was a little bit short too but, I hope you won't be to mad at me! Please! I do my best you know! This is my first story and I want you to like it… Oh and, I think to do a little " sex part" with Haru and Rin! Just maybe, I just say this but I'm not sure. Do you want it or not? If it's yes, then it will be in a chapter like 6 or 7. I don't know! Maybe before, like 4-5 or 3, perhaps 8… Arg! I DON'T KNOW! oups, sorry if I scare you.. loll. See you in the next chapter! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	3. Chapter 2: In The City

**-Hé hé! This is me with an other chapter for you! This is the chapter 2, I hope you will like it! (I'll try to make it a little more longer this time, or maybe the next…)**

**-Chapter 2: In the city**

-So, Rin had leave Kagura's house. She didn't want to call a taxi so, she just walks.

" _I wonder if I will like this school…Why am I asking this to myself? I don't like school_

_anyway."_ she thought.

"_Hum, where can I eat today? I wonder… Ramen shop? (/loll like Naruto/) No, _

_not ramen…Oh! I know! I will eat some ice cream today, plus, it's hot today..."_

Then, Rin continue to walk in the direction of the ice cream shop.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**At the ice cream shop:**

-After an half an hour, she arrives.

" _Ouff, I didn't think it was so far…"_

"What do you want Miss?" the cashier ask.

" Well, I will take a strawberry sunday /my favourite lol/ with some nuts on it."

After a few minutes, the cashier says: " Here for you Miss!"

Rin pays and searches for a table in the little restaurant and then, she sits.

But at this moment, she hears some boys talking on the other table, just beside her.

"Hey, Ky, do you know that tomorrow, the new student will arrive?" a boy with brown

hair and eyes said. He was talking to an other boy. The other, his name is Ky, had blond

hair and his eyes were blues. The two boys look like seventeen-eighteen years old. They

have the same age as her. "Yes I know. But I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. It said that

the new student will be in our class." the Boy called Ky said with an ironic look.

"Yeah, me too." was the only thing that the brown haired boy said.

After a few minutes, a blond girl sit with the two others boys.

Rin gives a quick look on the girl. She was wearing an uniform… The same uniform

that Rin saw on her bed!

"_Oh man, this means that they are some people of my new school and, that the new _

_student which the boys were talking about is me…" _Rin said to herself , a little bit

annoyed by her discovery. She takes her handbag and leave the restaurant.

* * *

**Somewhere in the city:**

- Rin continues to walk in the city. Then, she saw a little park. "_It looks nice"_ she though.

And with that, she sits under a beautiful cherry-blossom tree. A little flower fells on her

legs and she takes it. "_It's cute"_ she though and then, she puts it in her hair. She looks

very cute because the flower is a light pink and her hair are a dark black.

She though a moment about the two boys she saw a few hours before.

"_The boy with the blond hair looked nice, he was handsome too but, not as much as_

_Haru…Wait! What am I talking about! Him? Haru? Handsome!_/ Yes he is! loll/

_Humpf, I'm so stupid…" _then, she climbs in the tree and takes a little rest on a branch.

She wakes-up on the branch, an half an hour later.

"_Hum? I wonder what hour it is…"_ She looks on her red watch-bracelet. It writes 3:35.

"_It is already this hour uh? I wonder where I should go now…"_ and then, she jumps

on the grass. She likes more the night than the day so, she wants to sleep again and woke

-up at 10:30, but she knows that she can't. Because, if she go home to sleep, she will be

waking up by Kagura and it would not be night…And plus, she can't just sleep outside.

So, she decides to return to Kagura's house and play on her Xbox at Halo. She likes this

game because she can shoot all the alien. It helps her to forget her problems.

* * *

**-At Kagura's house:**

-Rin played a while at Halo but now, she is tired. She don't know what to do and she

don't like to doesn't know what to do. She want in the kitchen and read on the clock:4:25

" _It is only 4:25… I have the time to eat something then."_

She opens the fridge and takes an apple. She likes to eat fruits but Kagura don't like it so,

her mom doesn't buy a lot of fruits. But how can she knows that Rin likes fruits if she

didn't tell her? That is the problem. Rin hates to talk with other people, she don't thrust

them. The only person she can trust is Haru…_"Haru…yeah, he was the only person_

_I trusted and who I let touch me or approach me…Arg! Why I though about him!_

_**I don't like him anymore**…and he don't like me anymore too…Hey! What am I_

_thinking? I don't care if he don't like me now! This is what a want!"_ she though.

" _But, thinking of it, he never kiss me…He hugs me before, but never kiss…**BUT WHY**_

_**DO I CARE! I don't like him anymore! I said I don't like him!** Yeah, I don't…_

_like him…anymore…"_ she didn't know why, but she was crying. It be a while since she

cries. But now, she was crying and she didn't know why.

"_Why am I crying? Why I cry now? And I don't know…"_ she didn't notice it, but she was

on her way to her bedroom. She fells on her bed, continue to cry and a few minutes later,

she feels her eyes become weak and she fall asleep.

* * *

-When Rin wake-up, it was already 21:15.

"_Huh? It's already this hour! I think I sleep a lot today…But, where are Kagura and _

_her mom? Her mom told me this morning that they will be there at 20:30." Rin though._

"_But it's better if I'm alone, I like to be alone anyway."_

Then, the phone rings.

"Hello?_" _Rin says in the phone.

"Hello, Rin?" the person at the other line says. It was Kagura's mother.

"Yes, it's me" Rin answer.

"Well, I just want to tell you that Kagura and me where not going to be home before

tomorrow for the supper. Is that ok with you? It is because we will sleep at a friend of me

house's. So, for the morning, you will have to find something to eat. I hope you don't

mind…" but she was cut by Rin: " It's ok, I don't mind. So, see ya for the supper."

" Well, ok but I'm sorry you know. Oh yes, and don't forget that tomorrow is your

first day at your new school! I think the name is Suishô (/in Urukyu lol/)…Yes!

It's Suishô! So, good luck for tomorrow! Bye-bye!" and she rang-up.

_-" Humpf, find something to eat? I will wake-up earlier to eat at a little restaurant."_

Suishô was a very good school, Rin knows this but, she doesn't like the idea to be in

a school where will be a lot of boys. Rin doesn't like the company, and especially

the company of boys. Not just because of the curse, but for others reasons that she can't

says. Haru was the only boy, but the only person too, who can touch her.

* * *

--- **Rin past- not a Rin pov**---

-Rin didn't know if Haru loved her as much as she loved him, but she knows that he

liked her. Because if he didn't like her, he hadn't play with her and pass almost all days

with her. Before her little talk with Akito, Rin dreamed to see Haru love her one day.

She had like it but now, she doesn't want to hurt him so, she tries to recede, to be distant

with him. She doesn't want him to fall in love with her anymore. She want him to forget

her and to have a new best friend who will never hurt him. Yes, a new best friend because

she was his best friend. When she cries, she rarely cries, but when it happen, he was

always here for her and he took her in his arms. He always called her Rinnie and she

liked this nickname. He was the only person who called her by this name. He was the

only person who can made her smile and feel happy. When she was in his arms, she felt

calm and so good. He never notice it but, when he hold her in his arms, a little light pink

appeared on her cheeks. She was relief because she didn't want him to know that she

loved him. She didn't want him to know, because she was sure that never, never a person

will fall in love whit her. She was sure but she continued to hope. And, because she

didn't want to destroy their friendship. So, she continued to play with him and to hope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--- return to the story---**

- " _I don't know what will happen tomorrow…But I wonder if the girls will try to talk_

_to me. They are so annoyed when they talk about their stupid things of girls!"_

Rin always hate the girls things . (not the clothes! loll) She likes to play video

game when she had return to home after a hard school day. At her other school, the

girls knew Rin and the didn't talk very much to her. They doesn't knew her but they

knew that it was better to didn't talk to her so, they didn't. But the girls at her new

school doesn't this rule of herself so, they will have too watch out/lol/. But, this can

pass. The things that she can't support are the BOYS. She has to avoid it to herself,

she is a member of the Shoma family and, in this family, ALL the members have a

beauty that anyone ordinary can have. She hates this, but it's true. The boys always

watch her almost perfect body and they like her beautiful face. She likes to be

a beautiful girl, but not THAT beautiful. She can't do nothing with this so, she has to

accept this reality even if she doesn't like it.

-_"What can I do about it? Huh huh, I know, I can't do nothing. I'm born like that and I_

_will continue to be like that…" _she though with a despair look on her cute face.

"_Well, if I want to wake-up earlier tomorrow to eat my breakfast, I think I should go to_

_sleep soon". _With that, she took a manga and start to read.

When it writes 22:45 on her alarm clock, she turns off the light, jump on her bed and

put her head on her pillow. She fall asleep a few minutes later and had beautiful dream…

* * *

**- End of the chapter 2! I hope it wasn't TOO short! I'm sorry if it is but, I cannot make this chapter more longer. In the next chapter, it would be Rin's first day at her new school! So, see ya in the chapter 3! PS: Ok, I will do a "sex-scene" with Haru and Rin, but I don't know WHEN I will do in! ( in which chapter? I will think about it!) So, whit that, see ya and good reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: The first Day

**-Ya Ha! I'm here now, with the chapter 3 ! Mangaka-love's rules! So, in this chapter, it's the first day of Rin in her new mixed school! Read if you want to know how would be this day! PS: sorry if I took long to update the chap.2 - it's because I had a big problem with my computer! Sorry again:(**

-**Chapter 3: The first Day**

**

* * *

****-At Kagura's house:**

- Rin was waking-up by her alarm clock.

"_Hum? What is this annoying sound… Oh yeah, it's my alarm clock… And today his my _

_first day in my new school. What a mess…" _she though.

"_What time is it, huh? It's just 7:00. I have time to eat something at the Ramen shop "_

Rin though before searching her uniform.

The uniform was like the classic uniform you see in each manga. / fruit basket-Tohru:s

uniform/ There is the little dark blue pleated-skirt with the dark blue jacket on the top

of a little white T-shirt. But Rin didn't like the fact that her skirt was really, but really

short. In her other school, her skirt was short, yes, but there was NO boys. But she knows

that she can't do nothing about this. So, Rin takes her long black socks and her black

shoes. She combs her hair, takes her silver chain and binds it around her waist.

With that, the beautiful black haired was ready for school !

" _Well, the uniform is not so ugly,I think it's correct. Now, let's go to the Ramen shop "_

And then, Rin shut the door and lock it. She leaves the house and begins her day.

* * *

-**At the Ramen shop:**

-" Yes Miss?" the old women ask.

"I want a boll of chicken ramen please." Rin answers.

A few minutes later : " Here for you Miss, Itadakimasu!" said the kind woman.

"Thanks." Rin said before paid and sit on the bench.

When Rin finish her ramen soup, she looked at her watch: _"Wah! It's already 8:05 and_

_my class starts at 8:30 !" _Rin had yell in her head.

She takes her backpack and runs in the direction Kagura's mom told her yesterday.

* * *

-**In front of Suishô school:**

- Rin stop in front of the school. She was trying to take her breathe when she hears a

strange sound. It looks like a little song. She looks around… to see that nobody was here.

" _What is that? I doesn't see a student outside…"_ then, she takes a look at her watch.

It writes 8:33. The look on Rin face says it all.

" _Shit! The weird sound was the bell ring! I'm late!"_ and with that, she run into the

big school.

* * *

-**Remark- not in the story:**

- I think that you all think "_Why Rin, who doesn't like school, matter about being late_

_at her class?"_ Well, this is the reason: Rin doesn't like school, it's true but, she makes

effort to not do trouble to Kagura's mom. She knows that it's already difficult for her

to have to take care of two members of the Shoma family. And plus, it's the first day of

school and she doesn't need to attrack the attention more than she will do. So, with that,

return to the story!

* * *

-**In the school:**

- Rin continues to run in the school until she arrives at her locker.

She took her books for her first class, it's math. And then, she searches for the number

#322 for her math class. /Poor Rin, it was her first day, she was late and her first class

is math/.

* * *

-**In the math class:**

-After three minutes, she finds her class, the #322.

Rin takes a long breathe, turns the doorknob, and open the door.

All the student look at the door which had just open a few seconds ago.

" You're late Miss.Shoma." the teacher said.

" I'm sorry Miss, it wouldn't happen again." Rin answers with her normal cold tone..

"Well, if you say it. And, call me Mrs. Tonka." the woman tells her.

" Sure, Mrs. Tonka." Rin answers.

The teacher, with a sign of the hand, show her a place in the back of the class.

It was the only place which left. Beside this place, was the boy that she saw at the

ice cream shop.

"_I think his name is Ky…"_ Rin though.

Ky, was looking at her with his beautiful blues eyes. His blond hair were a little bit long,

and he has an hair of thread which covered one of his eyes.

But Rin notice that it was not only Ky who looked at her, but the entire class.

The girls had big eyes and watch her like if she was an idol. But the

look on the boys faces was different. The all look at her with a desire look, like if

she was a princess or an angel. Then, Rin sit beside Ky, which was the only

place left in the class.

" Well, Isuzu Shoma is the new student. And well, her old school was a school only

for girls. With that, we continue the class." and then, Rin open the book at the page

which was on the board.

* * *

-**Break time:**

-After an hour, the bell ring and all the student run in the school. It was the 15 min. break.

Rin get out of the class room and search the books in her locker for the next class.

When she closes her locker, she heard some girls yell her name: " **Isuzu-san!"**

" _Oh damn! Not again! It would be like in my other school…" _Rin though.

She wants to escape but the girls was already on her. They start to ask her a lot of

questions but, Rin cut them off.

" First, I don't like to be called Isuzu so, call me Rin. And no, I don't have a boyfriend.

And yes, this is the real color of my hair and yes, this is the real length of my hair."

Rin answers all their stupid questions.

" Whoa! But your hair are so dark and so long! It's so amaizing!"the girls yell in choir.

"_Crap, now I will be their idol…"_ she though, annoyed by the group of stupid girls.

" Well, sorry, but I have to go to my next class so, good bye." she said with an

annoyed-cold-tone, and she turn around to leave the girls but, an hand grabs her arm.

Rin turn around to see who it was.

A beautiful girl with blues eyes was standing in front of her. Her curly-gold-blond hair

stop at her shoulders. She was tall, tall as Rin, just a little milimeter shorter than Rin.

She was wearing in her hair a pink hair-pass. She had a chocked look on her face but, she

immediately change this look for an angry one.

" You're Isuzu Shoma, nei?" they gold haired girl said.

" Well, yes I am but please, call me Rin and not Isuzu." Rin answers with her usual cold

tone in her voice.

The girl, surprises by her rudeness and coldness, reply: " Well, **Rin**, I just want to warn

you that, if you try to rival with me, you will lose for sure. And, never forget that **I'm** the

idol of the girls in this school, that **I'm** the most beautiful girl in this school,and that **I'm**

the **only** girl who the boy watches in this school. So,I hope you understand the rules,nei?"

she said to Rin, with saying loudly the Rin and all the I am in her little talk,

including the only .

And then, Rin look up at her and says, in her cold tone, with a little bit of annoyance in it:

"Well, and don't know what is your name so, I will just tell you that I'm not trying to be

your rival or something like this, **AND**, that I'm not a little girl who will listen to your

stupid rules. I'm sorry, but I have to go in my second class so, good bye Miss-I-don't-

know-your-name-and-I-don't-care." Rin reply before walking to her second class.

The blong girl was totally surprises and chocked by Rin's answer. Nobody had talking

to her like that, with this cold and insulted tone. She was so angry, but she doesn't what

to reply so, she just yell in the direction of Rin: " You won't win like that, stupid

dark-haired girl! And my name his Mika!" but Rin didn't turn to look at her and just

continues to walk to her next class.

* * *

-**In the music class:**

-When Rin came in the class, everybody was already here, and the bell ring when she sat

down. Everyone was calm and wait for the teacher to start the class.

And, after a few moment, the teacher came in the class and says: " Hi Miss.Shoma!

You're welcome in this wonderful school! I hope you'll like it! So, lets begin with my

class!"the man said before sat down at his desk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that everybody in the class have an instrument. We have a lot of

choice but, a month later, we receive a black and red electric guitar and I think that you

can try to play with it. If you want, because all my students try it,but it wasn't that good."

Rin thinks for a moment. She played guitar in her other school and, she had to admit it,

she was very good. Her music teacher was really sad when she learn that Rin had to

change school. Her new music teacher was looking at her with a desperate look on his

face. _"Well, he looks very sad to not have a guitar player…"_ she though before answer:

"Ok, I will try it."

"Thank you Miss.Shoma. The guitar is there." the teacher said, showing a beautiful

red and black guitar in a corner of the class.

"_I wonder if she is good… I hope that she will be good because she's my only hope._

_There is no other student and all of them were bad…" _the teacher tough before

starting the class.

Rin takes the guitar in her hands, look at it and sat down.

After the practice, the teacher ask Rin to play. He told her he want to see if she had talent.

And then, all the students in the class stop playing music and wait for Rin to start.

Rin, who wasn't nervous at all takes the electric guitar and starts to play.

She had her eyes close so, she didn't see the expression on the faces of the students and,

on the face of the teacher. They were all stun by her big talent. She plays so cool and

rock in the same time. It was so good that when she finished, nobody notice it.

When the teacher realises that she had stop playing, he blinks a little and said:

"Well, you've been unbelievable Miss.Shoma! You're the new guitarist in my class!"

he announce with pround in his voice. Everybody claps their hands to applauds her.

The teacher gives her the partitions and they continue to play the whole class.

* * *

-**Lunch time:**

-After the music class, every girls asked to her stupid questions. After 15 minutes, they

finally leave her to go to eat their lunch.

" _Ooohhh… this is so boring! They didn't stop to ask me question and the boys didn't_

_stop to look at me! Humpf, I have to relax a little bit so, I go eat outside."_ Rin though

before left the school.

* * *

**-Outside the school, in the park:**

- Rin walked a little before stopping in front of a beautiful cherry-blossom three.

"_Wow, it looks very nice! I think I will eat under this three."_ Rin though before sat down

under the big cherry-blossom three.

She starts to eat and, at the same time, she looks at the petals of cherry-blossom threes.

When she finished, Rin climbs in the big three at the highest branch.

When she sat down on the branch, she closed her eyes and took a long breathe.

"_I feel so good here…the only thing missing is…Haru…**Huh? Oh noooo! What **_

_**am I thinking? I'm not suppose to think about him! I'm not! **Shit…"_

and then, she heard something, a little sound of footsteps on the grass…

"_What is this sound? Footsteps, hum…"_ she though before jumping on the grass

like a cat, not producing any sound.

She found herself hidden behind the three.

"_Why do I hidden myself ? I don't know but…"_ she didn't finish her though because

she feels an hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Rin, what are you doing here?" the person asks her.

Rin turn to see who it was and when she saw that it is Ky, she jumps in surprise.

"_What is he doing here? I don't want to see anyone…"_

"Are you ok, Rinnie?" Ky said and waiting for an answer.

But the eyes of Rin suddenly change the surprise expression for an angry one.

She slaps his hand away and starts to run.

" _How dare he calls me Rinnie! Anyone but Haru has the right to call me by this name..._

_He can't call me like that! He's not Haru so he doesn't have the right!" _she was lost in

her though and she continues to run and run away from the park. As she runs, she didn't

notice that she was crying.

She finally stops at the door of her house.

"_I don't want to see him! He doesn't have the right…I won't return to school today!"_

She though and then, open the door and walk in the house. She runs at her bedroom

and slams the door.

"_Huh? What! Am I crying? Oh no! I'm so silly!" _she wiped her tears away.

"_Why am I always thinking about Hatsuharu? Why! I want to know the reason!_

_sniff, Maybe this is because I'm still liking him…Arg! What am I thinking again!_

_**I know that I don't like him anymore!**"_ she tough before throwing her pillow at the

door of her bedroom.

" _Kagura and her mom would not be here before 17:15h and it is only 12:30…I don't_

_know what I will do during this time. And for sure, I will not return to school today!"_

Rin sat down on her bed and looks at the window. She saw Ky walking on the street, the

hands in his pockets.

"_Did he follow me? I think that it's yes because I never see him here before."_

She heard the phone ringing and wipe away those though. She runs to the kitchen.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh, Rin!What are you doing here?" It was Kagura's mom at the phone.

"Well, I just ate at home" she lies.

"Oh, ok. But your next class stats soon so, be ready!" she answer.

"Yeah, I know, I will." Rin lies again. "But why are you calling?"

"Well, I just want to let you a message but you're here so I will tell you now.

Your birthday is Saturday so, I will give you your gift now because I will not be there

this day. I'm terribly sorry…"

Rin cut her off: " No, it's okay for me. I don't care if you will not be there Saturday."

"Ok then, thank you! And your gift is in your dresser! Good bye honey!"

"Bye" Rin answers and hang-up the phone.

"_A birthday gift huh? Well, I'll go take it."_

She open her dresser and search for the present.

She found a little box wrapped in a little baby-blue paper.

Then, she unwrapped it and open the box.

"_Wow! This is a cell phone! It's nice, black and pink… I like those colors but, how can_

_she knows that these colors are my favourites? I never told her…"_

Rin was chocked. She didn't know what to though. But, her cell phone ring and get her

out of her though.

"_Who can call me on my cell phone? I didn't give my phone number to anybody…"_

she though before answering: "Hello, who is it?"

"Hello! It's just me, Konno, I just want to test your cell phone and see if you open your

gift! I won't annoy you more longer, bye bye!" Kagura's mom said.

"Wait, Konno-san" Rin call her.

"Hum, what is it Isuzu?" she answers back.

" I just want to ask you how did you know that those colors were my favourites?"

"Well, this is a secret honey! Now, I have to let you so,good bye again!"and she hang-up.

" _A secret? Huh! What is she trying to hide? Oh and I don't care! I'm just going to_

_play at Star Ocean 3 and I will rent a movie after." _and she go downstairs to play at

her PS2 game, Star Ocean 3: Till The End Of Time.

**-Well, this is the end of the chapter 3! I hope it was longer enough for you guys! I hope too that you like it! Poor Rin, it was a bad day for her! Sniff, I have pity of her/Loll/ And please, if you can, send me reviews! I have only 5 reviews and I like to know your opinion of my story! And plus, that encourage me to continue my story!**

**So please, send me reviews! Okay, I stop /loll/. See ya in the chapter 4, the birthday of Rin! Yeah! (Hope that her birthday will be better than this day loll)**

**Ciao! XD **


	5. Chapter 4: A perfect birthday

**-Ya Ha! It's me again with the 4 chapter ! loll. I know, it takes long to me to update and I'm sorry for make you wait so long. I hope you will forgive me! Oh yeah, I forgot to say it but Rin's first day of school was Friday. I know, it's stupid to start school a Friday…But I hope you don't mind. Well, in this chapter, it would be the day of Rin's birthday. I wish you will like it! Oh yeah, and Haru will appears in this chapter! Yeahhh! loll/I'm going crazy, sorry for that/.**

**And there will be some Haru "P.O.V" too. Oh, and the "sex scene" is in this chapter… but please, don't think I'm a freaking pervert! Cuz I'm not! I don't know why I am doing a "sex-scene" but it doesn't matter, just hope you'll enjoy it. So, good reading!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: A perfect birthday**

**- Saturday morning: At Kagura's house**

- Everything was calm, the house was silent, not a little sound to disturb her dreams…

Rin slowly open her eyes, the sun was making its way to her bed. Her window was a little  
open, so she can feel the cool breeze on her pale skin.

"_Wah… what a nice morning…I wonder how long I slept…"_ and she give a look on her  
alarm clock.

"_What! It's already 11:30 !"_ she realises with a shocked look.

"_Ah…I almost forgot that it's my birthday today…"_ she made a little smile at her realisation.

" _I wonder what I should do today…" _ Rin though before hearing the phone rings.

She jumps a little by the sound, and then relax when she realises that it was the phone.

Rin get out of her bed, go downstairs, and walks till she was in the kitchen. She then, takes the phone and called: "Hello?"

"Oh, it takes you long to answer Isuzu, what were you doing?" Kagura's mom voice resound in the phone.

"Well, I'm just waking-up" she answer with a sign of tiredness in her voice.

"What? But it's already 11:35! Is your first day in your new school was alright?" Konno said with a concern tone.

"Yeah, it was like a normal day of school, everything was alright, don't worry." Rin said, lying. She doesn't want to worry Konno-san with her bad day.

"Well, if you say so, but I was calling just to tell you that my friend told me that we can stay till Monday at her house. Kagura really want to stay you know, she's now a really good friend of her daughter… do it really disturbs you if we stay there till Monday?" Konno said, a little bit shy of asking this to Rin again.

But the fact is that Rin never mind if they're gone or here. She likes to be alone at home,

/or whit someone that all of you know/ and do what she wants.

"No Konno-san, it's ok. See you Monday then, bye bye."

"Thank you honey! Bye bye!" and Konno hang-up the phone.

" _I don't mind if they are here or not, but anyway, I'm not her daughter and they have the right to do what they want. But this is ok with me."_ she though and hang-up too.

"_But now, the question is: what would I do today, for my birthday?" _ she was in her though when she remember that yesterday afternoon, she didn't return to school.

"_Oh man, I have to call the secretary and tell her that I didn't felt good yesterday…so, let's go." _and she takes the phone.

Rin waits a few minutes before hearing: "Hello, this is the Suishô school, what can we do for you?" the secretary said.

"Hello, I'm Isuzu Shoma, and I just want to tell you that I wasn't at school yesterday afternoon because I was feeling a little sick. I just want to assure my absence. Is this ok?" Rin said, a little bit annoyed by the fact she had to says Isuzu for the secretary. She doesn't like her name, yes, but the name which is in the school's files is Isuzu, not Rin.

"Yes, thanks to call and give an explanation. I hope you feel better now." the Suishô's secretary answered.

"Yes, I'm feeling better, thanks for your care. Well, this is all I have to say, good bye Mrs." Rin said.

Then, the secretary says good bye too and hang-up, as well Rin did.

"_Well, this thing is clear now." _she though.

"_But what should I do now? Should I eat somewhere?"_ she asked herself, incapable of decide what she wants to do this day, her birth date day.

"_Well, maybe it's a better idea to eat here first, and going shopping after…"_ she decided before take a bol and a cereal box.

* * *

**- In the city- shopping time:**

- 12:15, Rin exit the train that she took to go in the city, the central city.

She likes to go shopping yes, but there are two things that she hates. First, she hates when she found something she likes but, she doesn't have enough money to buy it. And the second thing is, when she want shopping, whenever she wants somewhere, all the boys and girls admire her excessive beauty. They all look at her… as they do now.

" _Oh man… can't they look someone or everything else?"_ Rin though with a look of disgust on her pretty face as she continue to look in the shop's glass.

Suddenly, she stops in front of a shop. She was stunned by what she sees. Just here, in this little shop, was the most beautiful kimono that she had ever seen.

The bottom of the kimono was short and the long sleeves were largest at the end. The belt in tissue was large and, in the back, it finishes in a beautiful loop (bow) and two long ribbons. The kimono was white, with a little bit of red on it, and the belt was a black-red. On the kimono were some cherry blossom flowers. The flowers were a little cute pink and a pair of long boots was give with the kimono. The boots were black with two little black-red ribbons on each of them.

"_Wow, I never seen a kimono so beautiful…" _ Rin though and then, she saw the price.

"_Ouch! It's to high! I'll never be able to buy it…" _Rin was very sad when she saw the high price for the kimono.

And then, a not- to- old- woman bumps out of the shop and asks Rin: "Miss, do you want something?"

First, she was surprise by the fast-out woman, but she recovers and said: "Well, hum… No thanks, I'm ok."

But the woman looks up at her and said: "Well, you surely want this kimono, didn't you?"

Rin, a little bit surprise by the woman's remark, nodded, a little bit embarrassed. "But I don't have enough money and…" she didn't have the time to finish her sentence that the woman continues: "Well, I'm sorry but I can't lower the price. This is an unique kimono you know but, I want you to try it anyway. With your pale skin and your black hair, I'm sure it would suit you perfectly."

Then, Rin protests with the woman' answer: "But what is the interest of trying it on me if I can't by it?"

"Well, I don't know. I just want to see it on you, nothing more." the woman says, giggling.

"But," Rin tried to say but the woman grabs her arm and drags her into her shop.

* * *

**- Mean-while, in the city…**

- Haru was walking in the city, lost in his though when he stops, in front of a little shop… He was looking at something, or someone.

There, in this little shop, was the only girl he ever loves. The most beautiful girl he ever seen, the only girl he was able to hold in his arm when she was crying, and the girl who let him down, who reject him… Yes, she was standing here, just in front of him, in a beautiful kimono. It suits her so perfectly that it seems it been made just for her.

Haru can't stopping looking at her when suddenly, someone bounces in him.

"Ouch! Watch where you walk!" the person yells, out loud.

Hatsuharu looks down to see the person who bounces in him, just a few seconds ago.

" Hey! Yutsa! What are you doing here?" Haru said to the boy in front of him.

The boy in question was his best friend. His name is Yutsa. His red hair are in spikes, tie in a short and low ponytail in the back of his head. He was always talking out loud, smiling, joking and grinning all the time. And, he was in the same school of Rin. But Hatsuharu was in an only boy school. So, he can't see Rin everyday like Yutsa.

"_But thinking of it, is he in the same class of Rin?"_ Haru though when Yutsa jumps up and grin at him. "Sorry Haru, I wasn't looking where a was going."

"It's ok, don't bother with that." Haru answers, returning on watching Rin in her kimono.

Seeing that, the grin on Yutsa's face grew bigger: "Looks like this girl is The Rin."

" Nani? What are you talking about?" Haru answers.

"Well, she's like you describe her to me! And it reminds me to tell you that she's in the same class of me." Haru's best friend said.

"Oh yeah, I told you what happen…" The look on Haru's face show a sign of sadness and he looks down at the ground.

"Yeah man, you told me and I think you didn't forget her at all!" the red-haired boy says, laughing.

" I know! And I can't forget her anyway! I just… can't…" the voice of Haru slowly became a whisper.

"Well, if you can't forget her then, catch her up!" Yutsa replies with his usual grin.

" Oh yeah? And how can I do this huh?" Hatsuharu wasn't sure about it, but want it in the same time.

"Well, you told me that today was her birthday so, buy her something she'll like!"

"Yeah, but you forgot that she didn't want to see me and I don't even know why…"

"Maybe, but make her a surprise! You told me that you talk with her mom to tell her what colors she likes and which gift she should give her. And then, she bought a cellphone black and pink for Rin. She called you to tell you that Rin liked it and thanks you, right?"

"Ya, but what is the link with the surprise?"

" It's very simple! Rin liked the cellphone, Kagura's mom said it. But, I know that she mint trying to found who told her her favourite colors because you told me that she told you she doesn't know Rin's like and dislike because she never told her. And Rin knows that she doesn't tell it to Kagura's mom…"

"Yeah! I know that she knows it! Just tell me the link with the surprise!"

"Ok, ok, don't get mad! You should want to her house, when she didn't look!"

" But this is an infraction! And if Kagura's mom and Kagura are here?"

" Then, I will ask her if she's alone tonight!"

" Oh yeah? And you think that she will tell you?"

"Well, I will try and call you if I fail or success my mission!"

"Huuuhh… Ok, what should I do anyway? Then see you later. I'll wait for your call."

"Ok! Count on me dude!" and Haru walks away, wondering if he made the good decision…

- The woman was really surprise by how the kimono suits so perfectly Rin. And, she was really sad by the fact Rin cannot buy it.

" Ooohh… That is too bad! It suits you sooo nicely!" the woman says to Rin.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't have enough money." Rin answers.

" And I'm terribly sorry because I can't reserve it for anyone, this is the rule." the woman says with a sad look on her face.

" It's ok. Don't bother with that. I promise you that if I pass here and I have enough money, I'll buy it."

"Oh! But Miss, this is not for me, but for you! You seem to like it so much!"

"Huh, well yes, that is true, I really like it. Anyway, have a nice day evening!" Rin said before leaving the shop.

" Thank you, and you to Miss!" the not-so-old-woman said to Rin, watching her leaving sadly.

-When she exits the shop, Rin turns at her left to continue her little shopping, when she bounces into someone.

"Ouch!" Rin was on her butt, on the ground.

"Sorry beauty! I didn't see you! I'm terribly sorry… Do you want to eat with me? It would be my way to apology." the red-haired boy said, giving her an hand to help her to stand up.

She didn't take his hand and stand up by herself. She simply said: "No thanks" and she walk away from him.

"Hey! Don't go! I said I'm sorry!" the boy says, running after her.

Rin turn to face him, places an hand in front of her and says: "Don't touch me. And I said I didn't want to eat with you so, leave me alone." and she continue on: "And I didn't see you anywhere before so, just get out of my way."

A little bit surprise, Yutsa though: "_Wow, she's a rude girl! I didn't think she could be so could with people…But she's a very beautiful girl!"_ and he starts to giggle to himself by his though.

Rin looks at him, a little bit frustrated by his giggles: "Can you tell me what I said to make you giggle?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was lost in my though." he said with a grin, "But you really don't remember me?"

"What? I never see you before." Rin says.

"Really?" Yutsa said, a little bit surprise that she didn't notice him.

"Yeah, really!" Rin answers, starting to be annoyed.

"But it's me! The red-haired boy named Yutsa! I'm in the same class of you!"

"What! You're in my class? Well, sorry but I didn't notice you." Rin said, coldly.

"Well yeah, I'm. So, do you want to eat with me? This way, we can learn to know each other." Yutsa says, grinning like always.

"No, I don't want to so, leave me alone and stop asking it to me." and she turns to walk away again.

"Well, ok but, just answer my last question."

"What is it?" says Rin, annoyed by the boy.

"I just want to know if you're alone tonigh?" he said before says to him:_"Well, this is not really subtle…"_

"Huh! Why are you asking me such a thing! It's none of your business!" she yells, surprise and angry at the same time.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me!" he yell too, losing his cool (it rarely happen), and continue, calmly this time: "Just answer me please and don't ask any questions."

She looks at him, in the eyes and though, right at this moment: "_I know it's stupid but…A part of me tell me to tell him what he's asking me…I don't know why but it's something special…"_ and she said, with a little, calm voice: "Yes…I'm alone tonight, and tomorrow too…"

Yutsa was surprise at first, not understanding why she gave up so quickly, but he just said: "Thanks to answer me, I wish I could talk to you longer but I have something else to do. Sorry again and, have a nice birthday evening… See ya at school!" and he ran away.

Rin was standing here, stunned:_" Why do I answer him! And how do he knew that it was my birthday today! Do he…No, it's impossible…" _after this last though, she looks at her watch and decides to return at her home.

* * *

-**Mean while this time…:**

-Hatsuharu was here, standing on his bed, looking outside.

Suddenly, the phone rings, and Haru runs toward it and answer:"Hello, Hatsuharu's talking."

"Haru? It's me, Yutsa!" said the red-haired boy.

"Oh, well, why are you calling?".

"I have the answer!" yell Yutsa in the phone.

"Huh? Which answer? What are you talking about?"

"Hey! Did you forget it already! I talk about the question I was supposed to ask Rin, and she gave me the answer."

"What! She give you? How did you do? I never though that you could do it…" said Haru, totally surprise.

"Well, I have it. Do you want me to tell you her answer…" said Yutsa, suspicious.

"Yes! Hum… I mean, if you can tell me now, I'll appreciate that."

" laugh Well, ok I will tell you. She said that she is alone till Sunday so, you have the time!"

" Thanks Yutsa, you're a real friend you know."

"Hey, hey! I'm here for this! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you didn't found a gift for her, righ?"

" True, and I don't have any idea on what to buy for her…"

"Well, I have one! And a really good one!"

"Really? What is it?" asks Haru, who want to know it the faster it's possible.

"Well, you remember, when you see her in the little shop, where we meet?"

"Hum, yes, I remember it."

" She was wearing a beautiful kimono at this time so, I heard what she said about it. She didn't have enough money to buy it she told to the cashier. And she seems to really like this kimono so, I think it would be a great idea, don't you?"

" Sure! She was so beautiful in it! I… cough Well, I think it's a great idea."

"Ok but, you'll have to hurry because she said that it was an unique kimono…"

"What? Ok then, I'll go buy it now! See ya later Yutsa!" and Haru hang-up the phone.

"_Well, I wish he would talk with her… He seems to really like her. But did she know it? Did she know he likes her that much? He talks to me about her everyday…But the question is, will she listen to him or, will she run away again…"_

* * *

-**At Kagura's house:**

-The door opens slowly… Rin enter the house. She wasn't tired at all, but she wants to return home, she didn't know why but she wants to so, she did.

She goes to the kitchen and takes an apple. She's not hungry so, she just eat an apple. She likes to eat fruits like apples and banana.

When she finished eating her apple, she wants in her bedroom, and opens the window. She looks a little bit outside and then, she though: _"I want to change my clothes, it was so hot today but, I know that the night will be cold…"_ she though, before searching for her clothes.

She takes a short black skirt, which is over her knees, and a T-shirt with shortest sleeves than normal. The T-shirt was black too, with a V-neck. She takes her chain and put it around her tiny waist. She takes her longs black boots, which have a big treads. But she's in the house so, she wouldn't wear them now.

She just finished to dress herself when, suddenly, someone knocks at the door.

"_Who can come here at this hour? I wonder…"_

Then, she opens the door to see… Nothing. There was nobody standing in front of the door.

"_Is it a joke! If it is, I don't find it funny…"_ she though, annoyed by this stupid joke.

And then, she returns in her bedroom. But… "_What? Did I close the door of my bedroom? Well, I think I only didn't notice it…"_

She doesn't know why, but she wasn't sure when she puts her hand on the doorknob.

She slowly turns it and, opens the door…

And there he was, the boy which she rejects, who she told that she doesn't need him anymore…But, was it true?...

Rin was just stunned. She doesn't know what to say. She just watches him, watches his perfect and handsome face…

* * *

-Haru knocks at the door but, he knows that she will not let him go inside so, he decide to do what Yutsa told him. He knows that this wasn't a good thing to do but, he has to talk to her. 

So, he runs at her bedroom's window, hopping that it will be open, and it was.

He climbs the tree which reaches the window and, jumps in it.

Suddenly, he wasn't sure of what to do. Did he took the right decision? But it was too late to though about it because, the door open.

And there she was, Rin, the most beautiful girl in the entire world, the only girl he was able to hold in his arms and, the only girl he loved…

He was here, standing here, in the middle of her bedroom, with a gift in his hands.

* * *

-Rin slowly recovers, and speaks, with a cold look on her face. Her voice shakes at the same time, which betrays her. 

" You are not suppose to be here! I never allow you to come in here! And I already told you that I don't need you anymore! Didn't you understand it!" Her voice and her body shake, she was almost crying, again.

She didn't know why, but she can't contain her tears, it was always like that when he was around her.

"Rin…" he began.

"I'm here because I want to talk to you…"

"I don't want to listen to you! And I don't want to talk with you either!" she yells at him.

"Please, Rin, calm down…"

All her body shakes now. Her birthday wasn't better then her first day of school she though at this moment.

" Go away." she said coldly.

After a moment of hesitation, Haru reply: "No, I won't until you answer me."

Rin though a moment before tells him: " I said I don't want to."

Haru slowly approaches her.

Rin notices it and yells: "Don't come closer to me! Don't touch me!"

But Haru didn't listen her and gently takes her right hand in his.

Rin was shocked by is touch. She didn't know what to say, or what to do.

"Rin…" and he took a deep breathe before continue: "I… I want to know why you don't need me? Why do you reject me? I though we were good friends…"

Rin was totally confused now. _"Why… He wants to know why… But I just don't know what to do, or what to think. Why my heart is so heavy? And what is this feeling? What should I say? I don't know…"_

She removes her hand from his, and says, shaking again but this time, she says it calmly: "Well, you want to know the reason but then, you will leave me after."

Haru, hesitates a moment before answer: "Ok then, I will."

So, Rin slowly began: "The reason why I told you that I didn't need you, it's because…" she pause a moment before continue: " Because I want to protect you."

"What? But protect me from what?" Hatsuharu says, surprise.

"I want to protect you from me, Haru." she said, almost crying now.

"But why? Why do you have to protect me from you?"

"It's Akito who told me that…He told me that it will happen again, that I will hurt you, whatever I'll do…" she said, holding the tears.

"Akito? But you don't have to listen him! You don't! He said stupid things all the time just to give us pain! And…" Haru said, yelling but suddenly, returns on a calm tone, almost a whisper. " And… It hurts me most when I can't see you every day, like before the incident…"

Rin was in shock, more then before. _" What did he said? It hurts him to not see me every day? That he miss me? But he said that we were good friends and… He can have many friends so, he don't need me! But, in the other hand, it hurts me too…" _ she was totally lost now, but she tell him : " Anyway, you don't need me, you can have a lot of friends." she continue to shake, her body wasn't under her control now and she puts all her force to contain the tears which burn her eyes.

"You're right, I can have many others friends but… you're special."

"Special…" she whispers.

"You're not like the others and, you're the only one I can hold in my arms and the only one I want to hold in." and he approaches her again, but this time, he hugs her, putting his hand on her head, pushing it on his shoulder. He wraps his other hand around her waist, softly pushing her closer to him.

Rin was shock by his touch and was about to reply when, he slowly approaches his mouth to her face. Then, she feels his warm breath in her ear…

"Rin…" he whisper, calmly in her ear, " I wanted to tell it to you before but, I didn't have the courage because…" he stop for a moment before said:" because I know that you don't feel the same way and that I'm just a friend for you but, I have to tell you now cause I'll regret it after so…" and he stop again, continue to whisper in her left ear: " Rin… I… I love you…" he finishes, softly.

"…" she can't say nothing. Her feelings was all mixed in her. Her heart was hurting, and it was hard to stand on it. She feels all the pain of her heart, and she didn't know what to do. She was just in pain, and lost in her though.

" _What, what he said? Just he just says that he loved me?Yes… he said that… but why do I care? Why those words hurt me so much? I want to know why but…"_ she was lost, again in her though, but must deeper this time when, suddenly, she pushes him away from her.

She was crying, again, in front of him. She tries to control her body but it just didn't work. The tears were going down her cheeks, before falling on the floor. Her fists were clenching, her body was shaking.

She didn't know why, but something in her heart was telling her that she always have waited to heard those words. _"Impossible, he can't love me…he lies…I'm sure of it! He's just making fun of me! I'm sure…!"_ she though quickly just before she whispers, her tooth clench: "You're just lying…" but she repeat it, yelling this time, "Liar! You're lying!" the tears were flowing down her cheeks, they were flowing a lot this time.

And she opens the door, slams it behind her and runs away… run away from him, again...

* * *

-Haru was lost. He didn't know what to do. Running after her or waiting? But waiting for what? For her? No, surely not. Then, disappear? Disappear from her life? No, he wants her, he wants her so much…he loves her and desires her, much then everything in the world. So, he decided to run after her, forgiving the gift on her bed… but he will have to find her…

* * *

-All her tears were falling from her eyes, she was crying, crying so hard that it appears like if all the tears she didn't cry when it was the time, were flowing now. 

She continues to run, she didn't know where she was going but she didn't care.

It was only 19:45 but it was already dark outside.

Rin was running when suddenly, the rain starts to flow… but she didn't stop running.

* * *

-" _Why am I running away? Why it cause me so much pain when he said that he loved me? Why…"_ and her though were stop by a branch which she didn't see because it was dark, and she fell down, on the wet grass. 

There she was, wetting, outside on the grass, in the dark and crying.

Her two palms were on the ground, and her two knees were on too. So, she was thinking about everything she feels and what Haru said a few minutes ago. She stop crying a little:

" _Huh… I'm so silly… Why didn't I though about it before? Why did I listen Akito? Why? Listening Akito just bring me more trouble and hurt Hatsuharu a lot…I remember now…I always wish to hear him says those words, yes… I remember. And I know, now, why it hurts me so much… It because I love him… I always love him. Then, when I told him that I didn't need him anymore, I was lying to myself, because of Akito…No, it's because **I **listen Akito. Haru his the only one who can old me in his arms… and he's the only one I want to be holding by. Yes, there is the answer I was searching for… I love him. But what should I do? Should I tell him? Or maybe he said that to make fun of me… But……." _

The tears were falling down again, more then before. She wants to tell him, tell him that she love him, that she always love him. But why can't she?

* * *

-She was crying so hard that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. 

Then, she feels an hand on her shoulder. She jumps a little, before turning around to see who it was.

She froze, but didn't stop to cry. It was Haru.

"_Why his he here? Did he follows me? But why…?"_ but Hatsuharu puts his hands behind her back, pushes her toward him and hold her tightly.

- They didn't say anything for a few seconds when, Haru whispers in her ear: " Why do you run away, Rin? Did I say something wrong?"

Rin, sobbing, says with a little voice: " I was afraid… afraid by what you said… was it rue, or were you making fun of me…?"

Haru, hugs her a little tightly, answers: " Silly… I will never lie to you. What I said before was true. I said it with all my heart Rin… I love you, I love you much than you can imagine."

Rin takes a deep breath, enjoying the fact to be in his arms… and that he told her he love her… so, she takes a pause, before saying what will change her life, their life : "Haru…"

She takes another pause, and says: "I…I love you too…"

Hatsuharu, surprises by her revelation, asks her, to be sure: " Is that true?"

She looks up, to look in his eyes and said: " Yes, it is."

And, at this moment, Haru saw in her eyes that she was truly sincere and, he smiles at her. A little and soft smile, showing his joy. He got up, and offers her his hand.

Rin returns his smile, before slowly taking his hand…

* * *

-Haru was waiting for Rin. They were returned in her bedroom and she was taking a shower. He had giving her the gift he had buy for her and she wants to try it. 

A few minutes pass, Rin exit the bathroom and enter her bedroom. Haru was waiting, siting on her bed.

She feels her face turning red when she saw him looking at her with a grin.

" It suits you perfectly you know." he said, not stop looking at her.

" Than- thanks…" she said, sitting down on the bed, beside him.

He grin again, running his fingers in her long black hair.

She was blushing, maybe it was because he told her his feelings.

" Are you hungry?" she ask him, stilling blushing..

"No, I'm ok."

" Ok, I'm not hungry too."

And something flashed in her head, when she remember it, tears coming in her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" ask Haru, a little bit concern.

When he sees that she continues to cry, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her closely.

Rin, firstly surprises by his touch, bury her head in the curve of his neck. She slowly calm herself.

"Forgive me… please forgive me Haru…" she whispers, sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay now. So, don't cry please. I don't like to see you cry…" he whispers to her.

He softly puts his hand under her chin, making her raise her head. With his other hand, he wipes away her tears, and look closely in her eyes.

The beat of her heart starts to go faster and faster. She can't stop to look in his eyes, full of love and tenderness, when his face slowly began to grew closer and closer to her face.

She didn't have the time to think when she feels his soft lips on hers. She closes her eyes at the touch, feeling her heart beat faster than before…

When he broke apart, she seems to be a little bit disappointed. Seeing this, Haru put his hand on her jaw and, with his other hand, he wraps it around her waist, pushing her again closer to him.

Then, he leans toward to join in an other kiss. But this kiss was more passionate than the first.

Suddenly, Rin feels his tongue on her lips, trying to penetrate in her mouth.

She haven't kiss someone before, but she wants so badly to open her mouth. But an idea comes up in her head.

"_Hey, why shouldn't I try to make it a little bit funny?I have a little idea hehe-laugh in her head"_

So, she puts a finger between their lips and stand-up, walking to the other side of the bed.

Hatsuharu, a little bit surprise by her action, look at her with a question-look.

Rin giggles, before telling him: " Well, if you want to kiss me this way, you'll have to make me open my mouth." she was blushing hard, wondering why she had said that.

Haru raises an eyebrow before grinning at her. "Well, if you want to, so… I have the right to do anything I want to make you open your mouth, right?"

Rin hesitates a moment: " Well, hum… right."

"Ok, so let's begin!" he said, his grin growing bigger.

So, Haru slowly starts to walk toward her.

" _Man, why do I have to have stupid idea like that? I don't know what to do… maybe I shall play the game too? If it is a game…after all, I'm the person who threw at him this stupid challenge… oh man, I'm so silly…" _ she was thinking about it when she see him standing just in front of her.

"_Oups"_ she though, trying to pass beside him but, he was faster then her and he wraps his hands around her waist.

He slowly pushes her, making her fells on the bed.

Haru was standing over her, on her bed… /ouch, it goes more and more interesting…/

He leans closer to her face, grazing her lips with his… he continues down, softly kissing her jaw, then he touches her neck with his lips, starting to kissing it.

A shiver goes down her spine, making her almost moan. Then, she feels his nose in the curve of her neck, and the warm of his breath.

She wants to say something but nothing comes out. So, she let him continue on.

Haru slowly began to untie her belt in tissue, which was keeping her kimono closen.

Then, he makes the kimono slide down her shoulder, showing her nude chest.

So, Haru begins to graze her breast with his finger, then massing her breasts with his two hands.

Rin can't help it, and moan in pleasure.

Hatsuharu, still massing her breasts, puts his lips on her open mouth. He slowly penetrate her mouth with his tongue, and begin to play with hers.

Rin was in an other world, completely lost, like if she was in a beautiful dream… he success the challenge, she knows, but she didn't care cause, it was a really good experience. She felt his tongue in her mouth so, she begins to play with his tongue too.

When Haru broke apart, he whispers in her ear: " I got you."

Rin softly smile :" Yes, you got me and I'm glad." and she giggles.

Haru smile, but it changes in a grin when he said: " Perhaps I got you, but I didn't finish."

and he returns to her breasts, but this time he kiss them.

He was kissing her breasts gently, and then he starts to lick her tits.

The young boy slowly continue to open her kimono. He stops at her waist, then continue with her legs when he completely open it.

She watches him as he goes down to her drawer, and bean to slide it down her legs.

And there she was, totally nude, in front of him.

Haru watches each parts of her body, attentively.

Her body was so perfect that he can't thrust that it was all real, that the most beautiful girl was his and… that he was about to do "**_The thing_**" with her. He knows that it would be her first time, and it'll be his first time too.

Rin watches Haru as he starts to remove his own clothes.

She catches his every moves, looking at his t-shortless body.

The young girl was a little bit nervous but, it was normal cuz it was her first time.

So, she closes her eyes. But then, she fells someone move under the cover, just beside her.

But when she opens her eyes, she saw Haru, standing over her again.

He felt her nervousness so, he whispers in her ear, with a calm voice: " Don't be so nervous, Rinnie, I will be nice with you, I know it's your first time. I'm a little nervous cuz it's my first time too, but it woul be ok, just relax." and he began to kiss her, putting his hand beside her head and the other one on her arm…

Then, Haru, slowly began to penetrate her.

Rin felt the pain and she made a grimace.

Haru whispers again in her ear: " Don't worry, the pain will leave soon, just hang on a little bit more."

She nods with her head when Haru finally penetrate her, and slowly began to move his bottom. After a few seconds, Rin feels the pleasure comes, and, can't help it, she let go a moan of pleasure.

Haru too, began to feel the pleasure and moan, like if the two were connected.

* * *

-After almost three hours of pleasure, the two were lining on the bed. 

The head of Rin was on the chest of Hatsuharu, an hand on his chest, beside her head and the other one on his arm.

Haru has one hand on her head and the other one was wrapped around her waist.

Rin slowly leaned over his face, whispering in his ear: "I love you Haru…"

And he answers: "I love you too Rinnie…" and they join for a long and deeper kiss.

Rin broke apart, reurning her head on his chest.

Hatsyharu leans over, and gently kiss the top of her head.

He feels her smile on his chest, as the two feel asleep… having beautiful dreams…

* * *

**- End of chapter 4**

**-How was it? Was it nice or bad? Reviews please!**

** I hope you like the "sex-scene" XD !**

**Ps: And please, do not think that Haru is a pervert please, it was just for the fun of the story… Hope you liked it and see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
